Life In The Metal Lane
by RussianMartini
Summary: The ever -so famous- band. Ninesided, and their daily adventures on tour, with Slipknot. Note: This is Fictional
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in the tour bus sucked. One, there were too many people. Two, no one knew how to shut up. And three, Chris was really starting to get on my nerves.  
He tapped the counter top again, running his fingers quickly enough so the sound would almost appear to echo. I looked up at the percussionist and glared at him hatefully.  
"I swear to god. Keep doing that and there's going to be only one percussionist left in slipknot!" I hissed.  
"Go to hell, I'm bored." He mumbled, drumming his figures again.  
I warned him. I picked up an empty bottle of bud light and was about to throw it at him, until someone grabbed my wrist, enabling my throw. I looked up to see Corey with a frustrated look on his face. He took the bottle out of my hands and tossed it in the garbage. He dropped my hand and sighed heavily.  
"I know Chris gets on your nerves but injuring him will cause problems." He then smiled. "Like where am I going to find another person to hit drums on such short notice?"  
I chuckled evilly to myself and then grinned at Chris, who decided to flip us both off. I returned the gesture and stood up. I stretched out my arms and let my back untangle itself. Sitting on a bus for five hours seriously messed up your joints. I noticed still that half of Slipknot was still sleeping. My band was on our designated bus, and was probably wondering why I didn't stay over there instead of here. Easy. They made me want to off myself. Not because I hated them, because I didn't. I loved them. They just irritated me when they got into their daily fights. Basically they fought over stupid things like "Who drank my last Amp?" and "Who used all the hot water?" You know. Your basic fights with people you have to live with six months out of the year.  
I sat over on the couch that Corey was now sitting on, and sighed.  
"How much longer till we hit a rest stop?" I muttered.  
"Uh." He looked up at the clock over the TV. "Three hours or so."  
"GAH!"  
"What am I that boring?"  
"No." I fiddled with my fingers. "I just have all my stuff over on my bus."  
"Ah."  
The singer started to fix his brightly colored hair, but soon gave up after it kept falling into his face.  
"Hairspray." I rolled my eyes contently.  
"That stuff kills your hair though." He pointed out.  
"No." I pointed to his awkwardly dyed hair. "Dying your hair six different colors kills your hair."  
He laughed and messed up my hair, like a dad would of and sat back once again.  
"I'm not seven, I'm twenty five."  
"So?" He pursed his lips, than messed my hair up even worse.  
"Ah!" I squeaked, knowing my hair was sticking out in every direction.  
I leapt at Corey, and knocked him to the floor. He laughed again as we rolled around. I hit him, but obviously not hard enough, because it just made him laugh more. Jerk. I began to laugh along with him until he hit the table, sending a glass cup flying, and onto the floor. The glass shattered instantly and the sound echoed throughout the entire bus. Everyone immediately woke up.  
"Uh Oh." I jumped quickly to my feet and looked down the hall where the bunks were.  
Everyone groaned and step out of bed, glaring at me and the still laughing Corey. Okay, I didn't like Corey, I just thought of him as a brother. He was just as dorky as one.  
"Figures, the children were wrestling again." Shawn sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly.  
"Told you we wouldn't be able to sleep." Sid yawned.  
"It's three in the afternoon!" I mumbled, aggravated.  
"That early!" Paul interrupted.  
"You all are insane!"  
Shawn looked at Craig then back at me.  
"Yep." He smiled hugely.  
"Your almost forty years old Shawn, grow up." I hissed under my breath.  
"Dude you pissed her off!" Mick warned, stepping in between us.  
I didn't care who they were, or the fact they were taller than me, but pissing me off was a bad idea and I sure as heck wouldn't hold back anything. Just then my cell phone rang. Lucky. I answered it quickly and it didn't surprise me she would eventually call.  
"Hey! Where are you?" She asked, worried.  
"On the knot's bus. Why?"  
"Thanks for not telling us, we all about had a heart attack!"  
"Good Dustin needs to die."  
Dustin was my ex boyfriend, and he was such a prick. He broke up with me two years ago because he said I didn't talk enough.  
"But that would mean we'd be one guitarist short!"  
"Once again I'd just like to point out. I don't care."  
"You never do." She protested.  
"Exactly why I stayed on Slipknot's bus full of men."  
She couldn't help but laugh.  
"That's smart thinking though." She chuckled.  
"Indeed."  
I glanced over an noticed Joey, who didn't have any pants on. I looked away quickly, blushing a little. I didn't care but still, awkward.  
"Well talk to you later." She yawned slightly.  
"Yeah, later."  
She hung up and I slipped the phone back into my pocket, perfectly aware of the eighteen eyes that were all focused on me.  
"I know. Shocking! A girl on your bus!" I said sarcastically.  
"No." Jim cocked his head to the side. "Your.. Um.. Shirt is ripped and yeah." He looked awkwardly at his feet.  
I looked down and gasped. Of course they didn't tell me, they liked it. Perverts. I rushed to tie the shirt oddly so it showed my belly, and not my chest-anymore-. My silver chest piercings almost glittered in the light. Eyes were still on me though.  
"Oh stop looking at my chest!" I hissed, completely irritated.  
The all rolled their eyes and stepped aside, all rushing around to find food, and watch TV. I sat back down on the couch and sighed. Joey sat next to me and ruffled his messy black hair so it would seem to be not so messy. He noticed me looking.  
"I don't like looking like I just woke up all the time." He laughed.  
"The others don't seem to care." I observed, glancing at the nappy heads of the band.  
"Yeah, they like looking like hobos."  
Shawn turned around and flipped Joey off, causing me to laugh. Shawn turned back around to attend to his sandwich.  
"Well don't you all just love each other." I rolled my eyes, still slightly laughing.  
"Yeah, one big happy family."  
Mick came over and sat next to Joey and stretched.  
"Mick you're squishing me." Joey mumbled.  
"Well if you weren't so small I wouldn't be." He teased.  
"Hey that's not nice." I glared.  
"Sorry. I like picking on Joey though."  
"Hello? Joey's right here! I can hear you." Joey groaned, almost as agitated as I was.  
"Oh I know." Mick laughed.  
His laughter was cut short as the bus swerved slightly and pulled off to the side of the road. Everyone groaned in response. I could tell what that meant. Flat tire, and in the middle of Arizona. Perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

The hot Arizona sun almost burned through my easy-to-burn skin. I hated the sun with a passion.  
I looked around at the band looking at the flat tire, attempting to change it. Pathetic.  
"Here, let me do it." I sighed, grabbing the tire and placing it on the rim. "My dad was a mechanic."  
"Oh?" They inquired.  
"Yea, total tom boy."  
"I like girls who know how to screw things." Chris chuckled.  
I glared and threw a wrench at the disoriented Chris.  
"You like any kind of girls you perv!" I hissed.  
A loud sigh escaped through Jim's mouth.  
"No yelling… I have a huge ass headache."  
"Hangovers suck." Joey agreed.  
"I can't get drunk." I whispered.  
Everyone went silent, staring at me like I was some sort of freak, or something. No one moved, and for a moment I was actually embarrassed.  
"You... Can't... Get Drunk?" Sid almost screamed.  
"No…"  
"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Shawn exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.  
"Almost full blooded Irish love." I giggled.  
"But you don't have red hair." Paul said, pointing to my messy black and blonde hair.  
"No, I dyed it. My original hair color was blondish-brownish with a little orange in it."  
"Ah." He smiled. "I'm still confused."  
"Your always confused, Paul." Corey laughed, helping me up. "Tires fixed."  
"Yea, your welcome. What would you men do without me…?" I shook my head slowly.  
"Not be horny?" Chris asked.  
I sighed and gave up.  
Walking back into the big bus was great. The icy cold air hit me and instantly I stopped sweating. I felt perfectly fine. I smiled to myself and sprawled out across the couch. Mick walked by and looking down at me. He smirked and picked me up.  
"Hey! Let me down!" I thrashed.  
"Hold on!" He laughed, sitting down.  
He placed me back on the couch, so I was now lying across his lap. Awkwardly, I stretched out and yawned. Just then I giggled as I realized my legs were on Mick's lap. My sight leaned up as I looked at his nervous expression. His deep blue eyes sent shivers throughout my small frame. His black hair was over his shoulders, as he rubbed his bearded chin. I could honestly stare at Mick for hours. He was just so different. And I really liked different. Just then his eyes found mine, and fixed curiously deep. I couldn't look away, nor could I speak. Everything inside me told me not to move. It was weird how we didn't have to speak to know what each other was saying. Our eyes said it all. But that's when I saw it. A hint of lust. He wanted me? I wasn't worth it. But his eyes said other wise.  
We could have remained like that for hours, until we heard Shawn gasp.  
"No! No sex!" He shouted.  
"Wha- What?" I demanded frantically.  
"We weren't doing anything Shawn! So fuck you!" Mick hissed furiously.  
"Not now… But later on you were thinking about it!" He continued to shout.  
"Michael Shawn Crahan! Stop shouting!"  
"Michael Gordon Thomson! Stop trying to seduce women!"  
I couldn't help but erupt into a frenzy of laughter.  
"What's so funny Tina Rae Haley?" Shawn glared.  
"Your names are both Michael, I find that amusing."  
Shawn's furiously gleaming eyes, eyed me oddly.  
"Oh chill out big daddy!" Sid rolled his eyes. "Their doing nothing wrong. Now you and your wife on the other hand… If you guys don't stop your gonna end up with child number five."  
Shawn's tense face immediately calmed down. He smiled blissfully.  
"That's something I can't promise wont happen." He grinned.  
"Men…" I rolled my eyes annoyingly.  
"What's so bad about men?" Mick asked, a little hurt.  
"Always thinking about one thing, SEX."  
"Not all of us are like that." He pointed out.  
"Not all, but most."  
"Well, yea that's true."  
I couldn't help but giggle.  
"Mick."  
"Huh?"  
"Nothing." I chuckled.  
"C'mon what's so funny?"  
"Nothing hun."  
He smirked and started tickling me, and squeaked.  
"Holy fuck, she squeaks!" Chris laughed.  
"Bet that's not the only thing she does." Joey grinned mischievously.  
I couldn't help but look over at him. He was fully clothed and was sitting at the table. He winked at me, and chuckled to himself. I turned my attention back to Mick who was still looking down at me. I smiled.  
"Something wrong?" I asked lightly.  
"Uh, no." He shrugged slightly.  
"Uh huh."  
I leaned back against the couch and crossed me legs over Mick's.  
"So." I said awkwardly."  
"Wanna watch a movie?" He asked suddenly.  
"Sure, which one?"  
Slipknot had many DVD's. Thousands, but they were all either humor, horror, or something in between. We never had anything like it on our bus. Basically because Ian and Dustin played Frisbee with most of them and are no longer able to work. I grinned as I watched him pick out "Silent Hill".  
"I love that movie!" I beamed.  
"Me too." He smiled.  
He threw the case at Craig, and then sat back against the couch.  
"Put it in." He ordered.  
"That's what she said." I heard Chris chuckle.  
Craig, not saying anything, put the DVD in without hesitation. After we clicked the play button, Mick and I immediately glued our eyes to the screen. This movie wasn't scary to us. In fact, we laughed every time someone was either killed, or those armless creatures came wobbling out of nowhere. In the middle of the movie, however, I removed my legs off Mick's lap, and instead put my head on it. I grinned up at him, and he smirked.  
"This won't end well if you stay like that." He chuckled.  
"Perhaps… Highly doubt that though Thomson." I shrugged and went back to watching the movie.  
After the movie ended too soon, we all drank a bit, while playing x-box. "Fable" had been our game of choice for the entire day before, and it just kept getting better. Especially when Craig played, he sucked really horribly, which made us all laugh.  
"Gr." He mumbled. "Go to hell."  
"Holy fuck." I squeaked. "He spoke!"  
"I know how to talk, but do you think that maybe I just don't feel like talking to such simple minded people?"  
"Uh.."  
"You just answered my question."  
He got up quickly and went back to his bunk, slamming something down in the process.  
"God, PMS much?" I rolled my eyes.  
"Everyday." Corey sighed.  
"Hey guys!" Paul yelled from the front of the bus. "We're here!"  
"Cali! Baby!" Chris squealed with joy.  
This was going to get interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I admit Devon and I weren't twins. On more than one occasion however, people have asked us if we were. So to play it up a bit we had most of the fan world convinced that we were. Of course little petite Devon was standing next to NineSided's tour bus, her tiny arms crossed over her chest. She was impatiently tapping her foot, while looking around frantically. Till she noticed me exiting the ever so famous Slipknot's bus.  
"TEEN-TEEN!" She squealed happily, running full force in my direction.  
She grasped me in a squeezing tight hug and smiled.  
"So how was the ride?" She smirked evilly, letting me go.  
"Fun, I pissed Craig off, and got him to talk."  
"You did the impossible!"  
"Yep, and pretty damn proud of it too."  
We stood there for a moment, chatting and exchanging stories, when Mick, along with Jim and Paul, walked onto my bus. Mick hesitated a moment, looking at me carefully before going in and closing the door. The silence rang throughout the arena parking lot, which of course was closed off from civilians. The silence only lasted a moment when our tour bus tour flew open and a pile of men fell out laughing and cursing incoherently. After they dusted themselves off, they walked over and grinned. Mick, Jim and Paul looked away casually, which made me suspicious. I looked over at the three younger men standing beside Devon, who was as suspicious as I was.  
"Ian?" I looked at my guitarist oddly, with his hands behind his back.  
"Dustin?" Devon whispered, eyeing him as well.  
"Matt!" I squeaked as he popped out of nowhere.  
Even though they didn't look anything alike, my guitarists acted the same. Like immature little five year olds.  
Ian brushed back his dark brown dread locks, so he could peer at me clearer. Dustin did his little hair-brushing-out-of-his-eyes thing, and matt just shook his head causing his shaggy brown hair to scatter. Dustin has never dyed his hair ever in his life, he always loved it light autumn color.  
Just as Devon and I let our guard down, all six of them threw water all over us. We screamed out and hit them, Devon going completely insane, because she hated getting wet.  
"What the fuck! You fucking idiots!" She screamed, throwing her punches in random directions.  
"You jackasses! I have a white shirt on!" I squealed covering myself up with my arms.  
"Hey, we need some entertainment every once in a while, plus it was all their idea." Ian chuckled, pointing to Mick and Jim.  
I glared and smacked them both, Devon repeating my actions, and stood back. It didn't surprise me that I wasn't cold, California was hotter than hell. And being in L.A. it didn't surprise me that everyone was half dressed. So I decided to just "blend in". I grinned and took my wet shirt off and threw it to the ground, ignoring all eyes that seemed to linger on my chest. Devon giggled.  
"Only you would do something like that." She smiled.  
"What? A bra looks just like a bikini top." I shrugged.  
"But when you know it's a bra, its a lot hotter." Matt smirked.  
"That is so true man." Dustin sighed, putting a hand on Matt's tall shoulder.  
"So, when we gotta start setting up?"  
"Tomorrow." Paul yawned.  
I sighed and stretched out.  
"Yea, I'm gonna put on an actually bathing suit now."  
And so I did. I walked onto the bus and ransacked my suit case for a decent bathing suit and came up with my self-designed two piece bikini. It was black, red and grey, and had little pentagrams all over them, along with little skinny chains that tied the bottoms together, along with the top. I put them on quickly, hopping the guys wouldn't try and walk in on me, and threw my dirty clothes onto our couch. I jumped as his deep voice appeared behind me.  
"Sexy." He said teasingly.  
I turned around to see Mick looking directly at me, leaning against the wall.  
"And how long have you been here?" I demanded.  
"Almost the whole time."  
"Mick!"  
"Can't help it, I kinda like you." He shrugged.  
"Well stop! It's kinda freaking me out!  
"Sorry."  
"Sure you are." I rolled my eyes, as I walked past him.  
He grabbed me arm and forced me to turn around.  
"I was being serious, you know." He whispered.  
"I know, but honestly I'm not looking for 'love'." I almost gagged saying the word.  
"I never said anything about love."  
"You don't have to, everything that is associated with liking, moves to loving, which I'm not interested in."  
"Well my self esteem just lowered tremendously." He sighed.  
"Sorry, but I'm being honest." I said sympathetically  
"Yea, which is another thing I like about you."  
I groaned and pushed him away from me, hopping off the bus and onto the hot cement. I winced slightly. Just then a pair of my black flip-flops came flying out of the bus, almost hitting me.  
"Thanks!" I shouted, putting them on.  
I looked around the rather large fenced in parking lot, noticing everyone had vanished. Until I heard Devon squeal with joy, running out to me.  
"I just read the line up!" She was almost bouncing with excitement.  
"Well?" I urged.  
She pulled out the line-up sheet out of her pocket and read it carefully.  
"Date Set For Saturday, 2009. Show line up concludes that the following will perform at the exact times given. No tardiness will be tolerated." She continued. "12:00 p.m. to 1:30 p.m. NineSided will get the stage. 2:00 p.m. to 3:30 p.m. Slipknot will perform. 4:00 p.m. to 5:00 p.m. Trashlight Vision ft. Eric Griffin will enter the stage and perform." Devon paused dramatically and couldn't help but shout joyfully as she read the final band. "And finally, from 5:30 p.m. to 7:00 p.m. Children of Bodom will get the stage and end the show."  
She was jumping up and down with joy. She has always had a crush on Alexi. She couldn't help but to like him, he was like an angel to her.  
"I can't believe it!" She grinned.  
"Neither can I." I smiled. "Nice line-up."  
"Gotta love RoadRunner for help choosing it."  
"Yes, thank god for RoadRunner Records!" I chuckled.  
"Thank God for chicks!"  
We cocked our head to the side and eyed the figure walking to us oddly. His sleeved tattooed arms made him seem so familiar. Then it hit me.  
"Acey Slade?" I asked cautiously.  
"Yes indeed." He grinned slyly.  
"Forget it! Your married!" Devon rolled her eyes.  
"Damn." He shrugged. "Well can you ladies at least tell me if you've seen Eric Griffin? The bastard like disappeared just as we got here."  
"No… I can't say I have. Sorry." I smiled.  
"Fuck, well thanks."  
He left us alone, and went off to find Eric, who I happened to have a slight crush on.  
"Well this has been some day." She sighed, rubbing her temples with her fingers. "And I have a huge headache."  
"You and me both." I sighed loudly, rubbing mine as well.  
For the rest of the day we walked around introducing ourselves to the other bands, except Children of Bodom, who weren't here yet. We all got into a huge water fight, like children and got trashed later that night. We then destroyed every wooden bench in the area, and lit it on fire. In which we had the cops called on us, and again when we decided to sneak out and go to the local water fountain, where we all lost most of our clothes and had a huge make-out fest, which lead to us getting arrested and charged with indecent exposure, before getting escorted back to the arena, where we all crashed. Of course we all squeezed on Slipknot's bus. It was the largest here, and felt a lot more comfy. We drank some more, played guitar hero, where we all failed miserable and ended up breaking the bitch and throwing it out the window, before we all passed out on any surface available, completely aware that we had to be up in four hours to start preparing for the show.


	4. Chapter 4

Hangovers suck. Even though I couldn't get drunk, I still could have the aftermath of one. It was odd and unfair. But life is never fair.  
My dream was very odd, it made no sense to me, there was too much happening and at a too-fast of a speed that made it untenable. I tried to go over it again in my mind, but still no luck. I knew I was awake now, but I didn't want to move, my hangover was getting the best of me, and frankly I was pretty damn comfortable. But I had to get up.  
"Fuck." I mumbled, opening my eyes painfully.  
I was exhausted. And what I saw before me almost made me scream. I was lying on top of Mick, half-naked.  
"What the fuck had happened last night?" I muttered to myself, eyeing the guitarist with cautious grace.  
Just then his eyes snapped open, and he smiled.  
"Morning." He yawned.  
I kept quiet, still staring at him in disbelief. Would he really of taken advantage of me?  
"Nothing happened." He said suddenly. "We just cuddled and fell asleep."  
"How do you know that?" I asked doubtfully.  
"I haven't been asleep. I've tried, but it didn't work."  
"Then what have you been doing?"  
"Watching you sleep."  
"Okay, that's kind of creepy."  
He shrugged lightly, stretching out his arms as far has his bunk would let him. Suddenly I rolled off of him and onto what I hoped was the floor.  
"Fuck!"  
Not the floor.  
"Christ Tina, we broke up and still you're trying to bang me?" Dustin's irritated voice rang throughout the area of sleeping people.  
"No! I fell off of Mick jackass!" I hissed lightly.  
He pushed me off of him, causing me to fall on Chris, who "was" asleep.  
"Feisty." He grinned.  
I gasped loudly, Mick pulling me off of the horny percussionist.  
"Thanks." I sighed, looking around the crowded tour bus.  
Believe me when I say people were everywhere. On the floor, the table, counter tops, bunks, couch and even sleeping against the wall.  
"How the hell did twenty plus people fit on this bus?"  
"I honestly don't know, but I think it may be a world record." Mick chuckled.  
"Better call Genius." I giggled quietly.  
Mick smiled, and rubbed my lower back as he handed me a too-long t-shirt. I put it on without questioning, and placed myself on his lap.  
"What time is it?" I asked, trying to find a clock of some sort.  
"About an hour till we got to set up." He replied.  
"Aw." I groaned. "I don't wanna do stuff."  
"Sorry, but its something we have to do."  
"It's a man's job!"  
"You can be very sexist sometimes." He sighed loudly.  
I shrugged and laid back against his hard chest, I grabbed his rather large hand and started playing with it.  
"What are you doing?" He laughed.  
"The littlest things amuse and entertain me." I smirked, still playing around with his hand.  
"In other words you have ADD?"  
"Basically, yea."  
"Bet that can be a problem when you're singing."  
"Sometimes, but Devon has it too, and she still plays the drums great."  
"I don't know if I have it or not, I never took the time to think about it."  
"Well…"  
"Well… what?"  
I didn't have to say anything my stomached growled lightly, and caused Mick to burst out into laughter.  
"Hungry?" He asked, still laughing.  
I nodded slightly, and looked down at my belly, a little embarrassed. He moved me off his lap and stood up, being careful not to step on anyone. I giggled anxiously, as he brought me a bag of chips back from the counter. He sat back on his bunk and handed me the bag. I took it quickly and sat back on his lap, munching quietly on the oddly colored Doritos.  
"Good?" Mick asked in my ear.  
"Yep, thanks." I smiled, popping another chip in my mouth.  
He smiled, and let me eat in silence. Once the bag was empty, I jumped to my feet and ran to the sink. It was getting too close to the time we had to get up, and I was going to enjoy waking up my guitarists. Mick watched me closely as I picked up a huge pot and filled it up with icy cold water, before positioning myself in front of my sleeping guitar players. Mick tried his best to fight back the laughter that was aching to escape, as I threw the water all over them. They jumped and screamed girlishly before dropping the f-bomb repeatedly.  
"What the fuck was that for?" They demanded.  
"Payback's a bitch!" I smirked, throwing the pot at Dustin.  
He yelped in slight pain before looking at his watch.  
"Oh fuck! We're supposed to be setting up now!"  
"What?" I shouted, leaning down to see for myself.  
He was right; we should have started to set up almost fifteen minutes ago. Just my luck. We raced to wake everyone up, but apparently none wanted to move, so I ended up having to do the same thing to them, I did to Dustin and the guys. Just as they did, they cursed, yelled, and then gasped when they realized what time it was. Everyone pushed each other through the bus door, to their designated buses, to get dressed. However, before leaving I blew a friendly kiss to Mick, who grinned seductively and licked his lips. I chuckled and ran off to my bus, not caring I was still half-naked.

"You're late! You're late!" My manager Tom shouted, tapping his schedule board.  
"No shit! We know!" Matt hissed, plugging in his guitar.  
Devon was busy checking her double bass pedals, making sure they wouldn't fall off, or worse. Break. I took my lucky microphone and had the tech-hands set it up for me. Joey came out, and helped out with sound check. The guys were all checking their pickups to make sure they wouldn't give in. Everything seemed about perfect except one thing.  
"Where the fuck are my drum sticks!" Devon shouted frantically, searching for her signature sticks.  
"You gotta be kidding me! Their going to be letting people in, in about five minutes!" My overly dramatic bassist Matt pointed out.  
I smacked myself in the forehead and yelled for Joey to get over here. He did as I said, and looked overly happy that I had asked him.  
"Joey, can Devon borrow your drum sticks?" I pleaded.  
"Um. Sure?" He said, reaching into his back pocket.  
He pulled the sticks out and threw them to Devon who fortunately caught them.  
"Thanks!" I hugged him quickly, before fixing my stage area.  
It was necessary to straighten it up, or I would end up doing what Corey, did a few years ago. Tripping over one of the stage monitors and falling flat on my ass. Of course he sprained his ankle, but still it sucked and was not something I wanted to happen at the beginning of the tour. At least not yet.  
After setting up and going through sound check two more times, we went backstage, to prepare ourselves mentally. Now I have to say, even if you perform everyday of your life, you still get scared to death. And the best way to deal with the sick nocuous feeling in your stomach is to. Well, throw up. It's disgusting, but it soothes you, and clears your head of all the shit going on around you. So we all went to the trashcans and emptied our stomachs, then walking over to the mirrors and fixing ourselves. The sound of the huge five-hundred-thousand people crowed roared to life, as they began to announce the beginning of the show. Stating the precautions and what to do and not to do, in order to not get hurt. Our pyro techs explained the dangers of getting to close to the stage, while we performed. Mainly because, we did really stupid stuff, and we used lots of pyro, and it really was the single most dangerous thing you can do.  
After all that was straightened out, they announced our name. And as soon as they did, the adrenaline pulsed through my veins quickly, making the fear of screwing up all too clear. And with a final moment of praying we would do alright, we rushed out onto the stage.


	5. Chapter 5

Instantly, a wave of calmness rushed through me, as I looked out into the huge stadium. The constant screaming of fans cleared away all fear and despair. Being in front of all these people, felt right somehow, the heat of the atmosphere made me feel so alive, and free. I guess that's always how musicians felt when performing. No wonder they could get into it so easily.  
Everyone got into their positions and prepared their instruments for the melodic death metal music, that was about to come. I stepped up to the microphone, grasping it tightly in my hands, smiling like an idiot.  
"Okay." I spoke clearly. "I'm not gonna act like I know what I'm doing. Cause, I honestly don't fucking know."  
The crowd cheered in unison, screaming out random words. I grinned, and raised up my fist, lowering my head, my now spiked up hair falling into my eyes. I took a deep breath, my band mates preparing for the first song. After waiting a couple minutes, building suspense, I threw my head up, letting out a deep Angela Gossow growlish scream. Just as I did the sound of the double bass pedals roared to life, and immediately Dustin and Ian, began shredding.  
We continued performing, each song sound harsher than the next, till we got to a slower one. It was heartfelt, which I had written through my almost attempt at suicide. Just as I reached the middle, I broke. A little tear ran down my cheek, and made it difficult to sing. Worried, but dedicated, my band continued to play the soft song.  
"And so she waits." A voice sang peacefully.  
The voice no one, could ever not know  
"A phantom… A Demon of herself." Corey's gentle voice rang, as he came onto the stage, sending the crowd into a frenzy.  
His maskless face, burned into mine, as he continued singing my song, his eyes so gentle and hurt. I felt a sharp jolt of pain in my chest, as he got closer and his pain that had been hidden for years was know. I wiped away my last couple tears and smiled, looking up into his gorgeous blue eyes, and began to sing with him. And just as the show started, it ended.  
I sat back stage, by myself, as I kept trying to make myself forget every bad thing that had happened to me in my life. I sighed quietly and pushed my fingers to my temples, hoping it would squeeze out.  
"Are you going to be okay?" Corey's light voice asked  
"I'm not sure." I admitted shamefully.  
He kneeled down in front of me, his mask hanging in his left hand. He took his right hand and made me look at him. His eyes burned into mine, sending a wave of slight pleasure through my mind. What happened next I wouldn't ever expect. He pressed his lips to mine. He back away slowly, waiting for my reaction. What was he doing? I thought of him as a brother! I looked deeply into his eyes once again, and saw something, something that made me change everything I had ever thought of him. I grabbed his face between my hands and kissed him back with as much passion as I could. Our lips moving together slowly, until a soft moan escaped through his lips.  
"Corey…" I smiled, still embracing him.  
He pulled away once again and smiled, before caressing my cheek.  
"She seems dressed in all the rings… Of past fatalities…" He sang softly, making the song not sound like Vermilion.  
I smiled, and he stood up, putting his mask on quickly. He started to walk away but stopped to turn around to look at me. The rest of Slipknot was already on stage, and were playing random tunes, but he still didn't move. Corey smiled once more, before turning around and running out on stage.  
I still sat there, listening to them play, the sound of Corey's loud screaming drowning in my mind. I couldn't believe what I had done. I kissed him. I kissed Corey Taylor, and I liked it. Maybe he didn't like me and just wanted to see how it was. Maybe it was just a little experiment.  
My questions were all answered when the low sound of a piano started playing, and Corey's voice was almost a mere whisper. The words he began to sing made my heart race. Was he really singing it? I listened more carefully and I knew for sure I was right. Corey was singing Vermilion part two. I smiled to myself as a stray tear fell down my hot cheek. He did care.  
After he was done performing, he rushed off to meet me, covered head to toe in sweat. He smiled, waiting for me to say something. I wrapped my arms around him and sighed.  
"Thank you." I whispered into his ear.  
He wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed me tightly.  
"You're welcome." He retorted.  
Our short embracement only lasted a few minutes. The whole band came back stage, laughing, and sweating uncontrollably. Their eyes all focused on us as we quickly let go of each other. Mick looked away, and Paul gasped.  
"What were you two children doing?" Shawn asked, throwing his metal bat down.  
"Hugging?" Corey asked, unlatching his mask.  
"Hmm…" He wasn't buying it.  
"Honestly, what would have happened in the two minutes you didn't see Corey?" I rolled my eyes slightly irritated.  
"Good point."  
Shawn motioned for all of us to go so the stage hands could start preparing for Trashlight Vision. We decided to go and hang out on their bus, mainly because NineSided's was only built to house about five people. I waited outside so the guys could change of out their uniforms and into casual clothes. I looked up at the almost black sky, as the sun slowly hid itself. I became so lost in thought that it took Chris about five minutes to get my attention.  
"HEY!" He shouted. "You can come in now!"  
"Oh." I said, walking back into the overly crowded bus.  
As I stepped inside, everyone seemed to be wearing the same thing; jeans and a t-shirt. I smiled at them, and made my way over to the empty couch and sat down. About a minute later Corey came out shirtless, and wearing black jeans. I tried hard not to stare at his almost perfect tattooed chest. Soon as his eyes found me they beamed with excitement. He came over and sat too-close next to me, smiling. I smiled back shyly, and yawned.  
"Tired?" He asked, his hand slowly slipping into mine.  
"Not really." I yawned again.  
He chuckled and gave my hand a light squeeze as he continued to look deep into my eyes.  
"You know, you have very beautiful brown eyes." He observed, running his free hand down my cheek.  
I shivered against his touch, his face moving in closer, till his face was only less than an inch away. His warm breath made my head dizzy, so I had to steady myself. Then once again his lips found mine. His gentle lips made the dizziness fade and something more extravagant make itself known. Lust.  
I wanted him. I needed him. I needed everything he was willing to give me, and he could sense that. He pulled away, his bright blue eyes sinking into mine. I knew he wanted the same thing I did. He needed it. I ran my hand down his chest and kissed him on the lips once more. Without giving ourselves any time to think, we stood up fast, and we walked hand in hand to the bunk area, where for the first time ever, the door was closed and locked.  
No one could see us. That was the way we wanted it. As soon as Corey locked the door, we tore viciously at each others clothes; ignoring any slight scratches we might have gave each other. Our lips met again, more roughly, as he slipped his tongue in. They wrestled each other for a while till we found ourselves on his bed, his perfect body hovering over mine, and with one swift movement he got me. I knew it would hurt, seeing he wasn't small, but surprisingly I hardly noticed the slight pain that tingled in my lower body. Corey closed his eyes and began to work himself hardly, not caring it he was gentle or not. I dug my nails deep into his back, as he went faster, enjoying every moment of it.  
I knew our sighs of pleasure could be heard out into the parking lot, but it was hard not to be loud with Corey. He was entirely amazing.  
So we continued this ritual for over forty minutes, when he then started to get to get louder and faster, signaling the end. I drug my nails down his back, knowing I had probably of drawn blood, and began to match him. I could feel him getting closer and closer till we finally made it to the end together.


	6. Chapter 6

I just laid there. I couldn't believe what I had just done. I slept with Corey Taylor. It was great, but my lower half was in slight pain still. We had covered ourselves up with his soft blue cotton blanket, him propped up on his elbow, slowly tracing my features. For the longest time, I swear he didn't blink. It was quiet. Too quiet, everyone must have been either asleep or in the middle of a game of Fable. After a couple minutes the silence started to get to me.  
"Corey?" I asked, looking over at him.  
"Hmm?" He mumbled.  
"Why are you so quiet?"  
I was afraid of the answer though. Maybe he didn't enjoy himself, or I didn't please him. Or perhaps he was just little for a one-night stand.  
"I'm thinking." He answered softly, still tracing me.  
I shivered and closed my eyes, hoping he'd eventually tell me what he was thinking or at least tell me if it was good or bad.  
"I'm thinking about how beautiful you are." His voice made me smile.  
I opened my eyes to look at the serious, yet gentle Corey.  
"I am?" I whispered.  
"Of course you are."  
He sat up and pulled me onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me. He rested his head on my shoulder, and smiled.  
"My Dahlia," He said passionately. "An angel."  
"Corey…"  
I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want hurt; it had happened to me one too many times.  
"Corey, please stop." I whispered sadly.  
"Why?" He sounded almost discouraged.  
"A one-night stand doesn't disserve and affection."  
His grip got tighter as he turned me around, in his lap, and made me look him in the eyes.  
"Its not a one night stand. I would never do that!" He said, seriously. "I promise."  
I couldn't help but smile and wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him quickly on his cheek.  
"Thank you."  
After about ten minutes of holding each other, we decided to get dressed and face his fellow band mates. I wasn't positive that they had heard, but if they did, they would never let us live it down. Especially Chris.  
The sight of us walking out of the bunk room, made everyone stop what they were doing and stare. I sighed nervously, ready for whatever was about to hit me.  
"Have fun?" Chris chuckled.  
"Sounds like it was something wild." Jim eyed me oddly.  
"You guys were too loud! I couldn't hear the TV and it was all the way up!" Sid complained.  
"Hey, it's not my fault she couldn't be quiet with me." Corey laughed.  
I smacked him playfully, before meeting Mick's heartbroken glance. He didn't say anything, just kept staring, until he finally got up and walked outside. Everyone seemed to notice.  
"What's with him?" Paul asked, pointing to the door Mick had just walked out.  
Craig looked up at me and Corey, and immediately Paul knew.  
"Oh fuck." He gasped. "Mick has a thing for Tina!"  
"He does?" Corey asked, completely shocked.  
He turned to me with questioning eyes, and crossed his arms. I looked down at my feet and shrugged lightly.  
"Yea. Well he did." I couldn't look at him.  
"He probably hates me now."  
"No. He hates me."  
"Only an idiot could hate you."  
"Aw! C'mon! No lovey stuff out here, if you wanna do that go back in there!" Sid shouted, pointing back to the bunks.  
Before we had anytime to object, Shawn came running inside with a large paper bag in his hand.  
"Fuck! I'm too late!" He shouted, looking at me and Corey. "Oh well I still go the stuff."  
"Stuff?" Corey asked, sounding a bit awkward.  
"Yep."  
He retched into the bag and pulled out a variety of things. Different colored condoms, and a few different types of pregnancy tests, along with what looked like something very disturbing.  
"What the hell?" I gasped.  
"These are for you!" Shawn announced, throwing Corey a couple boxes, leaving the rest in the bag. "And for you Tina." He tossed me a test. "For in the morning."  
"Why?"  
"Because if you kids start popping out babies I'm going to feel like an old man."  
"But you are." Chris noted.  
Shawn smacked the back of Chris's head, causing him to yelp in pain.  
"Shut up Fehn!"  
"Shawn makes Mick look like an angelic figure." Jim muttered quietly.  
"Are you done yet?" I asked, grimacing.  
"At the moment? Yes." Shawn smirked.  
"Well yea, I'm staying here tonight and I would appreciate it if I could perhaps get through."  
Shawn stepped aside, leaving the door in perfect view. I handed Corey the test and walked out, instantly bumping into someone.  
"Oh god, sorry!" I panicked.  
"It's okay." The person laughed.  
"Alexi!" Devon's voice squealed.  
"Alexi Laiho?" I asked.  
"Yea."  
"Where were you Lexi? I was looking everywhere for you." Devon pouted.  
"Sorry, just got tired of waiting for you and took a walk, then ran into her." He pointed at me.  
"Oh that's Tina."  
"Oh…"  
He grinned, looking at my hair.  
"What?" I asked, hating the fact he was staring at me.  
"Sex hair." Devon chuckled.  
"Damn!" I shouted, quickly fixing my hair. "Better?"  
"Pretty much." Alexi shrugged. "Hey y'all wanna come back to my bus and have a Bodom Party?"  
"Um." I looked at Corey's bus, biting my lip. "Can I invite someone?"  
"Yea, bring as many people as you want."  
"Okay, hold on." I said, running back inside.  
A couple seconds later, a shirtless Corey came out with me, his hand twined with mine. I looked at Devon and gave her "I'll tell you later" look. She nodded and grabbed Alexi's hand, before starting off towards his bus. Theirs was parked next to mine, so it wasn't a long walk if I got tired of this "party". Walking in their bus, was the single funniest thing I had ever seen. Everyone was already trashed and were jumping all over the place. I instantly knew who everyone was, just by pictures I had seen previously.  
"Roope get off the table you drunk bastard!" Jaska shouted.  
"You too Henkka." Janne sighed.  
"Nooo!" Roope said, before falling off onto Jaska.  
"Ah! Get him off me!" He twitched as Roope started petting him.  
"He's seriously trashed, someone help me, before Jaska's innocence is taken away from him." Janne ordered, grabbed one of Roope's arms.  
Alexi helped him restrain Roope and get him settled away from everyone else, then got Henkka off the table, before grabbed a six pack.  
"Thirsty?" He asked, holding it out to us.  
We all took one without questioning what it was and downed it all too quickly.  
"Oh wow. That's delicious." Corey grinned.  
"Straight from Finland." Alexi smiled.  
"Awesome!" Devon cooed. "Finland beer!"  
"Devon… You make it too obvious that you were born a blonde." I smacked myself in the face.  
"So?"  
"Never mind, just go and drink and get laid."  
"I already did one of those today." Corey smirked.  
"Shush!" I gasped.  
But it was too late, Devon heard.  
"What?" She demanded.  
"Corey and I did it right after his show." I shrugged.  
"Aw! That would explain Vermilion, and why Corey helped you during your song."  
"Yea."  
We were all quiet for a moment, until Roope came back into view, almost completely naked.  
"Toga! Toga!" He chanted.  
"Oh Christ your embarrassing!" Janne mumbled.  
"Your momm!"  
"Both your moms!" Henkka laughed.  
"Grow up!" Jaska sighed.  
"All of you grow up!" Alexi shouted. "Now lets party!"  
We all nodded in agreement and began to grab another beer, ready for one of the most craziest nights of our lives.


	7. Chapter 7

I just laid there. I couldn't believe what I had just done. I slept with Corey Taylor. It was great, but my lower half was in slight pain still. We had covered ourselves up with his soft blue cotton blanket, him propped up on his elbow, slowly tracing my features. For the longest time, I swear he didn't blink. It was quiet. Too quiet, everyone must have been either asleep or in the middle of a game of Fable. After a couple minutes the silence started to get to me.  
"Corey?" I asked, looking over at him.  
"Hmm?" He mumbled.  
"Why are you so quiet?"  
I was afraid of the answer though. Maybe he didn't enjoy himself, or I didn't please him. Or perhaps he was just little for a one-night stand.  
"I'm thinking." He answered softly, still tracing me.  
I shivered and closed my eyes, hoping he'd eventually tell me what he was thinking or at least tell me if it was good or bad.  
"I'm thinking about how beautiful you are." His voice made me smile.  
I opened my eyes to look at the serious, yet gentle Corey.  
"I am?" I whispered.  
"Of course you are."  
He sat up and pulled me onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me. He rested his head on my shoulder, and smiled.  
"My Dahlia," He said passionately. "An angel."  
"Corey…"  
I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want hurt; it had happened to me one too many times.  
"Corey, please stop." I whispered sadly.  
"Why?" He sounded almost discouraged.  
"A one-night stand doesn't disserve and affection."  
His grip got tighter as he turned me around, in his lap, and made me look him in the eyes.  
"Its not a one night stand. I would never do that!" He said, seriously. "I promise."  
I couldn't help but smile and wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him quickly on his cheek.  
"Thank you."  
After about ten minutes of holding each other, we decided to get dressed and face his fellow band mates. I wasn't positive that they had heard, but if they did, they would never let us live it down. Especially Chris.  
The sight of us walking out of the bunk room, made everyone stop what they were doing and stare. I sighed nervously, ready for whatever was about to hit me.  
"Have fun?" Chris chuckled.  
"Sounds like it was something wild." Jim eyed me oddly.  
"You guys were too loud! I couldn't hear the TV and it was all the way up!" Sid complained.  
"Hey, it's not my fault she couldn't be quiet with me." Corey laughed.  
I smacked him playfully, before meeting Mick's heartbroken glance. He didn't say anything, just kept staring, until he finally got up and walked outside. Everyone seemed to notice.  
"What's with him?" Paul asked, pointing to the door Mick had just walked out.  
Craig looked up at me and Corey, and immediately Paul knew.  
"Oh fuck." He gasped. "Mick has a thing for Tina!"  
"He does?" Corey asked, completely shocked.  
He turned to me with questioning eyes, and crossed his arms. I looked down at my feet and shrugged lightly.  
"Yea. Well he did." I couldn't look at him.  
"He probably hates me now."  
"No. He hates me."  
"Only an idiot could hate you."  
"Aw! C'mon! No lovey stuff out here, if you wanna do that go back in there!" Sid shouted, pointing back to the bunks.  
Before we had anytime to object, Shawn came running inside with a large paper bag in his hand.  
"Fuck! I'm too late!" He shouted, looking at me and Corey. "Oh well I still go the stuff."  
"Stuff?" Corey asked, sounding a bit awkward.  
"Yep."  
He retched into the bag and pulled out a variety of things. Different colored condoms, and a few different types of pregnancy tests, along with what looked like something very disturbing.  
"What the hell?" I gasped.  
"These are for you!" Shawn announced, throwing Corey a couple boxes, leaving the rest in the bag. "And for you Tina." He tossed me a test. "For in the morning."  
"Why?"  
"Because if you kids start popping out babies I'm going to feel like an old man."  
"But you are." Chris noted.  
Shawn smacked the back of Chris's head, causing him to yelp in pain.  
"Shut up Fehn!"  
"Shawn makes Mick look like an angelic figure." Jim muttered quietly.  
"Are you done yet?" I asked, grimacing.  
"At the moment? Yes." Shawn smirked.  
"Well yea, I'm staying here tonight and I would appreciate it if I could perhaps get through."  
Shawn stepped aside, leaving the door in perfect view. I handed Corey the test and walked out, instantly bumping into someone.  
"Oh god, sorry!" I panicked.  
"It's okay." The person laughed.  
"Alexi!" Devon's voice squealed.  
"Alexi Laiho?" I asked.  
"Yea."  
"Where were you Lexi? I was looking everywhere for you." Devon pouted.  
"Sorry, just got tired of waiting for you and took a walk, then ran into her." He pointed at me.  
"Oh that's Tina."  
"Oh…"  
He grinned, looking at my hair.  
"What?" I asked, hating the fact he was staring at me.  
"Sex hair." Devon chuckled.  
"Damn!" I shouted, quickly fixing my hair. "Better?"  
"Pretty much." Alexi shrugged. "Hey y'all wanna come back to my bus and have a Bodom Party?"  
"Um." I looked at Corey's bus, biting my lip. "Can I invite someone?"  
"Yea, bring as many people as you want."  
"Okay, hold on." I said, running back inside.  
A couple seconds later, a shirtless Corey came out with me, his hand twined with mine. I looked at Devon and gave her "I'll tell you later" look. She nodded and grabbed Alexi's hand, before starting off towards his bus. Theirs was parked next to mine, so it wasn't a long walk if I got tired of this "party". Walking in their bus, was the single funniest thing I had ever seen. Everyone was already trashed and were jumping all over the place. I instantly knew who everyone was, just by pictures I had seen previously.  
"Roope get off the table you drunk bastard!" Jaska shouted.  
"You too Henkka." Janne sighed.  
"Nooo!" Roope said, before falling off onto Jaska.  
"Ah! Get him off me!" He twitched as Roope started petting him.  
"He's seriously trashed, someone help me, before Jaska's innocence is taken away from him." Janne ordered, grabbed one of Roope's arms.  
Alexi helped him restrain Roope and get him settled away from everyone else, then got Henkka off the table, before grabbed a six pack.  
"Thirsty?" He asked, holding it out to us.  
We all took one without questioning what it was and downed it all too quickly.  
"Oh wow. That's delicious." Corey grinned.  
"Straight from Finland." Alexi smiled.  
"Awesome!" Devon cooed. "Finland beer!"  
"Devon… You make it too obvious that you were born a blonde." I smacked myself in the face.  
"So?"  
"Never mind, just go and drink and get laid."  
"I already did one of those today." Corey smirked.  
"Shush!" I gasped.  
But it was too late, Devon heard.  
"What?" She demanded.  
"Corey and I did it right after his show." I shrugged.  
"Aw! That would explain Vermilion, and why Corey helped you during your song."  
"Yea."  
We were all quiet for a moment, until Roope came back into view, almost completely naked.  
"Toga! Toga!" He chanted.  
"Oh Christ your embarrassing!" Janne mumbled.  
"Your momm!"  
"Both your moms!" Henkka laughed.  
"Grow up!" Jaska sighed.  
"All of you grow up!" Alexi shouted. "Now lets party!"  
We all nodded in agreement and began to grab another beer, ready for one of the most craziest nights of our lives.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning scared me to death. As soon as I opened my eyes, I jumped out of Mick's arms and ran straight to the bathroom. I didn't know if it was morning sickness or the aftermath of my drinking episode last night, either way, if it wasn't the drinking, who would know what happened. After I washed my mouth out thoroughly, I left the small bathroom and turned toward the bunks, where Corey stood. He eyed me curiously before speaking.  
"Are you-?" He didn't have to finish his question.  
"No, I don't think I am. I drank a lot last night, so probably not." I answered too quickly.  
"That's what Scarlet thought too."  
"Don't you dare jinx me Corey Taylor."  
He laughed lightly, and walked past me, returning a second later with a test Shawn had given to us yesterday.  
"Go see." He ordered firmly.  
I took it without arguing and went back into the bathroom. After taking the test I came back out and smiled.  
"Negative." I grinned.  
Corey rolled his eyes and went to lye on the couch, while I disposed of the test and washed my hands. I went back into the bunks, ignoring the ever watchful Corey, and laid down next to Mick once again. I took my hand and slowly traced his face. I ran my fingers down his cheek, to his bearded chin, and to his neck. His eyes opened quickly, meeting mine. His eyes seemed so tense and odd, I had to look away.  
"What's a matter?" He asked, brushing my messy hair out of my face.  
"Nothing." I retorted.  
He grabbed my chin and forced me to look him dead in the eyes.  
"Tell me." He ordered gently.  
"You're so tense; it makes me feel like I did something to upset you."  
He chuckled and sighed.  
"Did you ever think the reason I'm so tense at the moment is because I'm a little excited. If you know what I mean…" He smirked.  
"Oh!" I giggled. "That would explain a lot."  
"Yea, that's why I wouldn't get too close, it might poke you."  
I giggled once more, before pressing myself against him. He was excited, and the feeling of me against him was making it difficult for him to control his natural urges. But I didn't want to do anything to help him. I wasn't going to give into temptation so quickly, as I did with Corey. I wanted Mick to respect me and not see me for only one thing. That one thing, that was so desirable, and loving that I almost needed it at that moment.  
"Mick… Would you be mad if I said I didn't want to help out with your little problem?" I asked quietly.  
"No… Cause I know you don't want taken advantage of." He smiled. "I may be a man, but that doesn't mean I'm after only one thing."  
"I believe you."  
He kissed my forehead lightly, before getting out of bed.  
"Be back in about five minutes or so." He said, before going into the bathroom.  
I laid there a while, thinking about what Mick had said. He understood me… I liked that, not many guys I had been with did. Especially Dustin. I smiled. Mick wasn't exactly the neatest thing ever, but his rough features made him all the more mysterious. After all he wrote poems and liked cats. He had a soft side to being the scary six foot three, serial killer obsessed atheist that had all religious figures horrified by him. He was basically everything I needed and more…  
After about five minutes, the bathroom door opened and Mick came out with a sigh of relief, and smiled at me. I grinned back.  
"Have fun?" I chuckled.  
"Not as much fun as it would have been with you." He answered seductively.  
"Oh really?"  
"Mhm."  
He walked slowly back over to the bed and sat down next to me. I crawled over and sat onto his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"Do you mind if I show you a little affection?" He whispered in my ear.  
"No…" I sighed, happily.  
"Mm."  
He moved his large hands down my waist to the sides of my legs, slowly rubbing them. It felt amazing. Mick really had an amazing touch that sent a wave of pleasure throughout my body, making me want him even more. Without realizing it, a soft moan escaped through my mouth, making Mick stop. I tensed up and didn't move.  
"You're making it difficult for me…" He sighed.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."  
"Don't be sorry, I liked it. A little too much."  
"I don't want what happened between me and Corey, to happen again." I admitted sheepishly.  
"I might be a lot of things but I am no user." He said sternly.  
"I know…"  
He took his hands off my legs and wrapped them around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. He planted a soft kiss on my neck, making me shiver. This intrigued him. He kissed it again. Same response. Just then, he sunk his teeth in. I dug my nails into his hands, pressing my back as close to him as possible as he bit down harder. I could feel him break through the skin of my neck, and caused me to moan in slight pain and pleasure.  
"Hey! No! Do not have sex in here!" Shawn's parental voice took us by surprise.  
"We're not!" I objected.  
"Yea, their not!" Chris shouted.  
"Wait… You were watching? Perv!" I hissed.  
"Not entirely."  
"Why are our special moments always interrupted?" Mick whispered.  
"Because Shawn's a dick." I giggled.  
"Even if he wasn't around, they still get interrupted."  
"Oh… Well I guess people are just always trying to ruin our fun."  
"Ah… So it appears."  
We sat there for a minute before getting up and fixing ourselves and walking into the main part of the bus. I looked out the window and realized we were moving.  
"Oh fuck!" I shouted. "Where we going?"  
"Um…" Paul said, writing something down. "Oregon."  
"Wait along with NineSided, Trashlight Vision and Children of Bodom, I hope."  
"Of course."  
"Thank god…" I sighed. "I was scared for a moment."  
At that moment someone's hand made contact with my butt. I jumped slightly and turned around to see Mick, grinning.  
"Did you just smack my ass?" I asked, trying not to laugh.  
"Maybe…" He said plainly.  
"You asked for it!"  
I tackled him to the ground and wrestled around with him, automatically thoughts of how Corey and I used to be passed through. I ignored them and pinned Mick on his back, me on top. I smiled and leaned down, pressing my lips to his, then moving them to his jaw. I moved down to his neck where I kissed it again, quickly biting into it. Mick gasped lightly in pleasure, before resting his hands on my hips. I bit harder and harder, till blood was drawn and sat up, accomplished.  
"I win." I smirked.  
"We both win, cause now we both have sucker-bites on our necks." He laughed, handing me a mirror.  
I looked at the circular dark bite on my neck and grinned, before looked back at Mick's, who had it a lot worse.  
"Oh damn." I grimaced.  
"What?" He asked worriedly.  
"Yours is a lot worse than mine, actually it looks like something attacked you."  
"Something did attack me." He chuckled. "And she's still on top of me."  
"I did not attack you Mick Thomson."  
"Oh right… You tackled me."  
"Hey… Just remember whose on top of you…"  
"Who could forget that?"  
"Hmm…"  
"You know… This is one of my favorite positions."  
"Just one? What's the others?" I asked, tracing his large chest.  
"You're… going… to have to see for yourself…" He struggled to speak.  
"Aw..." I frowned.  
He smiled and sat up, me still on his lap, and kissed me. I kissed him back passionately before laughing.  
"What?" He asked, almost hurt.  
"I never thought you could be so romantic." I admitted.  
"Well, I've never met the right person to show that side to." He traced my back carefully. "Until now."  
That was all I needed to hear.


	9. Chapter 9

Oregon was amazing. The scenery was beautiful, and there were waterfalls, lakes, and many other things that I couldn't help but stare at. Mick however, didn't ever let me out of his sight. Devon said that it was probably because he fears I'll get over him, which was something that was really hard for me to do.  
I sat on a bench, next to the lake we had stopped at, one because it had a large area which all twenty plus of us could fit in and Roadrunner had told our bus drivers that we had to rest the buses and check to see if they needed maintenance. Basically the whole camp ground was rented out to us, and closed off so no one could "accidently" wonder in or "get lost".  
"Hey, you okay?"  
I looked up to see Eric Griffin staring down at me.  
"Yea, just nouscous. " I sighed, bent over so if my stomach decided to start being stupid again, I could empty it.  
"You know… Only pregnant people get sicknesses like that."  
"I'm not… I just don't feel good at the moment."  
I took a deep breath, inhaling the scents around me, hoping they'd clear my head. It worked, swiftly all nouscous feelings escaping me. I sat up straight and smiled up at the ex Murderdolls Bassist.  
"See, no more sickness."  
"Yea." He didn't sound too sure.  
"I know my body, I'm perfectly fine."  
He rolled his eyes contently and let me be. I stood up and walked to the edge of the lake, and looked at it. The camp ground manager had said that the water was swimmable and had been treated with chemicals to keep it safe. I grinned and started stripping down to my underclothing, before stepping into the slightly warm water, and relaxing. I began to float on my back and closed my eyes, letting the sounds of nature overcome anything that had me troubled or confused, before a pair of hands found me. I stopped floating and turned around to see Mick smiling. I grinned and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing against him. Then I realized something.  
"Mick… Are you-"  
"Naked?" He chuckled. "Yep."  
"That sounds interesting." I smirked.  
"You know what would be more interesting?"  
"What?"  
"This."  
He unhooked my bra and let it fall into the water.  
"Mick!" I gasped.  
"What… I'm showing you affection."  
He kissed my lips suddenly, moving ever so closer to my chest. I bit my lip as I felt him kiss me again. That was something I loved about Mick, he knew what I liked, and knew if he should be gentle or not. It made me want him. Need him. Have him.  
What happened next ruined the whole moment.  
"Skinny dipping!" Chris shouted, jumping into the lake along with everyone else, except Children of Bodom and Devon.  
I held myself against Mick, so no one could see anything, and sighed.  
"Your right, every time we try to have a moment it gets ruined."  
"I wish I wasn't right about that… I want to have a moment." He admitted shyly.  
Just then Joey splashed us, soaking my hair.  
"Jordison!" I gasped loudly.  
"I didn't do it…" He looked in another direction.  
"Liar!"  
"Yea… Your right."  
After a moment I splashed him back, causing him to do the same to Paul, in which started a huge water fight. It raged on for over an hour, before I started to get too cold.  
"Can we go back inside?" I shivered.  
"Yea, cause right now, I can tell your cold." He laughed.  
"I smacked him, and covered my chest with my arms, as we exited the lake.  
Once we got back onto the now empty bus, we decided to not change and lay on his bed. We were too lazy for our own good, but hey, it was basically like vacation for a day.  
Mick's hands continued to trace my features, as I did his, making sure I didn't run my fingers too low, or arouse him in any manner. After a minute, I began to examine his body. He was all muscle, and extremely intimidating. As I continued to eye his frame, I misplaced my hands, causing them to end up on a very special part of his body, which caused him to gasp pleasurably.  
"Oh hell… I'm excited again." He sighed happily.  
I didn't want to turn down his needs again, or mine for that matter. I was tired of trying to restrain any physical need I had for him, and I knew for a fact he was too. So I decided to not let him wait any longer.  
I threw myself at him, crashing my lips to his, as he wrapped his arms around me, sending a wave of pleasure throughout my body.  
"What are you doing?" He moans slightly.  
"Taking you." I answered seductively.  
And so he reacted, he threw me onto my back, and brushed the hair out of my face, so he could read my face. He looked into my eyes deeply, wanting to know if he could do what he wanted. I grabbed his shoulders tightly, still looking at him.  
"Do it." I whispered.  
He did. Just as he entered, a sharp pain erupted through my lower half. Mick stopped for a moment as he heard my small gasp of pain.  
"Are you… Okay?" He asked, tying to steady himself on top of me.  
"Yea… You're just… Not little." I winced slightly.  
He smirked, and began to work himself. There was something about the way he was aggressive and not gentle, that made me crave him even more. I dug my nails into his shoulders as he continued going harder. I began to get the urge to scream, but resisted it so no one would come and interrupt. Mick began lost in pleasure, but reluctantly he went faster, his sighs of pleasure signaling the beginning of the end. As much as we tried to keep quiet, it didn't work. I knew that anyone who was at least ten feet away from the bus could hear. It was impossible to be quiet with Mick, he was no little boy, and knew how to use his blessing well. That's when it happened though. Right in the middle of my encouraging him, he got to me, and I screamed out his name, and at that moment, our loving embracement ended.  
Mick literally collapsed next to me, panting so hard I thought he was going to have a heart attack. I, panting as well, turned on my side to brush my fingers down the side of his face. He turned his head and grinned, pulling me close to his overly exhausted body. I laid my head against his chest and began tracing his tattoos, each one of them as unique as he was. I could feel him doing the same, tracing the vine of thorns that traveled up the side of my neck, and down onto my back, where a Celtic cross lay hidden between my shoulder blades. I could tell he was overly happy with what had just happened, but at the same time, he was almost too exhausted to keep his eyes open. I looked up at his tired face and kissed it.  
"You look tired." I pointed out.  
"Well I haven't slept in god knows how long." He admitted.  
"Why?"  
"I watch you sleep. And sometimes when you sleep you say my name, and it makes me feel like I'm doing good."  
"Oh…" I sighed, closing my eyes. "You need sleep though Mick, it's not healthy."  
"Yea, yea. I know."  
"Then sleep, I'll do it with you, and I won't leave you."  
This made him sigh with relief, and hold me tighter. I smiled, and opened my eyes, noticing his were now closed. My heart almost leapt out of my chest, and for the first time in a long time, I think I actually loved someone. Him. My Mick.  
I closed my eyes once more, and let the sound of Mick's light snores, help clear my mind and let me drift off into a light sleep, until the door to the bunk's flew open. My eyes snapped open as I threw a blanket over me and Mick's bodies. He and I both jumped, and sat up.  
"What?" I asked, looking at the panicked expression on Acey's face.  
"We have a problem…" He said frantically.  
"What?" Mick demanded harshly.  
"Devon's missing."


	10. Chapter 10

"What the fuck do you mean? 'Missing'!" I demanded, holding Mick's blanket tightly against my chest.  
"I don't know! RoadRunner called to check in and that's when we realized Bodom wasn't here, along with Devon!" Acey said frantically, his hands shaking.  
"But they were right behind us! How the hell is it possible no one saw them not stop here!"  
Acey shrugged, still shaken up.  
"Just go Acey; Tina's going to have a nervous break down." Mick nodded towards the door.  
Acey didn't say a word as he left, and I couldn't help but scream out in frustration. Mick flinched, and rested his hand on my shoulder.  
"What's got you so worked up?" He asked.  
"Devon's like a sister I never had! I love her to death, and now she's missing! How would you feel?" I almost sobbed.  
"The same…" He admitted, taking his hand back.  
"We have to cancel the tour, and find her."  
"Cancel the tour?"  
"Yea, I don't care if they drop us as a label, family is more important."  
Mick sat there a moment and soaked all I just said in, he nodded once.  
"Your right. Family is more important, and that's why I'm calling our Ross Robinson, and having him cancel the tour."  
"Thank you!" I shouted, flinging my arms around him in a hug.  
"Mmm…" He breathed.  
He retched under his pillow and grabbed his phone, then started dialing a number, which was then followed by two rings.  
"Hello?" I heard the voice say.  
"Ross, we need to cancel the tour." Mick said sternly.  
"Cancel the! Tour?"  
"NineSided's drummer is missing."  
"Use Joey as a fill in."  
This pissed Mick off.  
"Listen here fuckface, we refuse to continue with the tour unless we find her, she's more than just a drummer, she is family, so cancel it or I'll cancel you."  
The sound of his voice and expression on his face made me fearful. Mick wasn't naturally mean, but once he was ticked all hell would break lose, and that scared me. Mick noticed the look in my eyes, the little twinkle of fear that clung to them, and sighed, lowering his voice now.  
"Please." Mick whispered.  
It was silent a moment before Ross spoke again, a little sincerely.  
"Fine, I'll cancel it, but you'll have a lot of pissed off fans that you're going to have to deal with."  
"And I'm perfectly okay with that."  
"Fine, bye."  
Mick closed his phone slowly, stuffing it back under his pillow.  
"I'm sorry I acted like a monster." He whispered.  
"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pressured you to cancel, after all Devon is my friend, I should have been the one to do it in the first place."  
He shrugged before crawling out of bed, and slipping his pants back on, along with black shirt. He tossed me one of them as well, that looked more like a dress on me than a shirt, and we walked out to meet everyone.  
"The tour is canceled." I said, eyeing them all. "We're going to find Devon."  
"Why don't you just call her?" Chris asked, playing with his hands.  
"Because I already tried that!" Acey shouted.  
"Oh."  
"Yea, so everyone get on their buses now and let's back track." I ordered.  
Instantly everyone jumped out of their little jumble and bolted for the buses, within two minutes there was only Mick and I left outside.  
"You riding with us?" He asked, grabbing my hand.  
"Yea, at the moment I think you're the only one that can keep me sane." I half smiled.  
"Okay let's go."  
He led me onto his crowed and frantic bus, where everyone seemed to be discussion something. They grew quiet as we walked in, hand in hand. We ignored them, walking back to the bunks where Corey and Joey were talking to each other. I sat down on Mick's bed, Mick crawling in and laying behind me. I sighed and lay next to him, his arms snaking around my waist. Corey peered from the corner of his eyes too see us. I could tell by his expression that it bothered him a lot seeing us together like that. Joey stopped talking to look too, but looked away when he realized I saw him.  
"Quit staring at me Taylor, it feels like your eyes are burning into me."  
"Don't flatter yourself Tina." He rolled his eyes.  
"Oh I'm not, I have all I want right here." I rubbed Mick's huge arms lovingly.  
"Is that so…" He said in a smart assed tone.  
"Yea, cause unlike you… I actually didn't have to fake it!"  
"Oh… Burn…" Paul's voice muttered from the other room.  
Corey glared at me, pain clear in his disoriented state. He brushed back his hair, trying to hold back all anger, but it didn't work.  
"Well at least I'm not a slut going around and fucking everyone!" He shouted.  
"I am not! I've been with three men my whole life, unlike you, you fucking man-whore!"  
"Don't you dare call me anything then kind! If it wasn't for me, no one would have even touched you!"  
"Okay Taylor, shut your fucking mouth before I knock you in it!" Mick shouted, sitting up. "I was the one that got you interested! All you ever do is steal women off guys who would actually treat them with respect!"  
"I respect them!"  
"How do you? You fuck them once and leave the next minute!"  
Corey went silent, unsure of what to say. He knew damn well that's what he did, and always would probably do. It was in his nature to act the way he did and treat people the way he treated.  
"And you wonder why your marriage never lasted!" Mick shouted again.  
Corey winced with undying pain, and stood up, running into the bathroom, a small tear running down his cheek. I felt bad for him, he at one point, loved Scarlet with all his heart, after all she gave him Griffin. I knew how a broken heart worked as well. When you finally think you've healed, one mention of it destroys all your progress in healing, which then makes it start from the beginning. Of course the pain now will never hurt as much as it originally did, but still… It was unbearable.  
"I wish you wouldn't have brought that up." I whispered.  
"Why? I was defending you!" He muttered.  
"It hurts being reminding of past failures! And right now I bet the stitches have came undone, and our letting the poison right back in through his heart."  
"I've never really had an actually relationship."  
"You wonder why me and Dustin don't get along?" I asked.  
"Yea, I've kinda been wondering that."  
I took a deep breath before speaking, signaling Joey to leave and let me and Mick talk in peace. He left, closing the door behind him.  
"Let's start from the beginning." I said. "Two years ago Dustin and I finally decided after three years of playing cat and mouse, to date. It seemed to of been going great between us, we were always smiling, holding hands, whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. But when he was around his friends he acted differently, he didn't talk to me, he basically ignored me, and when I'd try to talk to him, he'd start talking to one of them to drown me out. So every time after that, I didn't rarely speak to him when he was around his friends, which was most of the time. And about four months afterwards he came up to me, and told me he couldn't date me anymore because I didn't talk enough." I sighed. "And what hurts the most is because he was my first…"  
Mick caressed my sides lightly with his fingers, comforting me in the best way possible, before kissing my neck.  
"I'm sorry that happened to you, I just want you to know I won't ever do that to you. If you need me, I'll be right there. You will always be my first priority." He promised.  
"I love you…"  
The words were almost foreign to me, as they slipping out of my mouth. Did I actually mean them? I thought about it for a moment and realized I did. For the first time, ever I actually meant it. I loved him.


	11. Chapter 11

I had stared at my cell phone for at least an hour. It had to of been. The only thing that brought me out of my psychopathic daze was the feeling of arms around my waist pulling me close to whoever was behind me.  
"Please relax…" Mick muttered, laying his face in my hair. "You're stressing me out."  
"I'm stressing myself out." I pointed out, closing my eyes tightly.  
"Then stop, its hurting me to see you like this."  
"I wont stop till I find Devon. You just don't understand Mick."  
"I do, but its unhealthy." He brushed my hair to the side, exposing my neck. "You haven't ate in over twenty-four hours."  
"So…"  
He kissed my neck sweetly before letting me go, and getting off his bunk. He left me there by myself momentarily, as I picked up my phone, once again, and called Devon's cell number. It rang at least five times, and I felt almost in pain, and feared the worst when her voice surprised me.  
"Hello?" She asked, yawning.  
"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" I demanded.  
"Huh?"  
"You're no where to be found! We had to cancel the fucking tour and everything!"  
"Oh… Um… Alexi!" She shouted, handing the phone over to him.  
"Hello?" He asked oddly.  
"Where the fuck is my friend?" I demanded once again.  
"With me."  
"No Shit!"  
"Finland." He answered plainly.  
"FINLAND!"  
Mick came back in and ripped the phone from my grasp.  
"You best be bringing her back! Its kidnap!" Mick hissed.  
"Not if the victim is willing, it isn't."  
Mick sucked in a deep breath, preparing to blow up on the guitarist, but that was stopped short as the phone signaled a dead line.  
"Fucking bitch." Mick grumbled.  
"What?" I asked.  
"He hung up on me."  
"Well at least we know where she is."  
"Yea, but do you have any idea how big Finland is?"  
"Of course… But we still need to go get her, if not I'm out a drummer."  
"Very well..." Mick sighed. "Ron! To the airport! We're going to Finland!"  
"Yes Mr. Thomson." The older driver said.  
"I'll go up and talk to Ron about this shit, and then I gotta call Ross back… You gonna be okay?"  
"Yea…" I whispered, fiddling with my phone.  
He shrugged and left the bunk room quickly. I sat there a few minutes, staring mindlessly at the wall, hoping for something to happen that could ease my mind… Just a little…  
"I'm sorry."  
I looked to the doorway to see Corey, closing the door. He stood there for a moment before sitting on the bed across from Mick's.  
"I don't need your apologies." I said sternly.  
"So stubborn." He sighed.  
"Yea, and?"  
"And, I want you to forgive me… I'm not proud of what I've done in the past, or right now in the present and its killing me to know what I did to you, even if it wasn't on purpose or anything."  
"I don't forgive the heartless."  
"I do have a heart, its just out of date and needs a little TLC to help it love again."  
He saw I still didn't show any signs of accepting what he had to say, so he sat up straight and closed his eyes, his forehead creasing from stress.  
"When Scarlet and I broke it off, I was devastated. It had to be done, but it was just the same. Poor Griffin didn't understand why we couldn't communicate anymore, and would always cry when she and I argued every night. Eventually it had gotten to a point where we didn't speak to each other at all, unless it was necessary. And as everyone knows it brought us to a divorce and now I hardly ever get to see my son at all."  
The pain on Corey's withered face was heart shattering. He had been through such a hard time in his life that it was almost unbearable.  
"Corey… Please don't be sad, it hurts me."  
He laughed coldly. "Hurts you? Ha! I'm about to have a nervous breakdown, and it hurts you?"  
"Don't be such a dick."  
"I want you…"  
"Excuse me?" I squeaked.  
"You're what I need to cure myself. You're special to me."  
"Corey have you been drinking?"  
"A little, but that's besides the point!"  
He flung himself at me, pinning my arms above my head.  
"I meant it when I said I loved you."  
"Well the feelings aren't mutual!" I hissed, kicking him off me. "Now get out of here Taylor! And leave me the hell alone!"  
"Whatever!" He shouted, leaving me alone once again.  
"Such a dickhead." I mumbled lightly to myself. "He needs to grow up."  
"Something's growing…" Corey's voice said teasingly.  
"Perv!"  
"You like it!"  
"I know what I like." Chris laughed.  
"Yea something you can never get." I retorted.  
"Which is…?"  
"A girl!"  
"Oh shit dude! That's major self esteem lowering…" Paul chuckled.  
"Lowering self esteem is what I do best."  
"I believe it, and I also believe I'm not going to fuck with you ever."  
"Same here." Jim agreed. "She scares me just as much as Mick does."  
"No wonder their together." Joey laughed.  
"That and his huge-"  
"Okay! That enough talking about my love life sickfucks!" Mick's voiced boomed. "Or my huge… You know what, its not right to talk about that kind of stuff, are you all gay or something?"  
"No its just you're a fun subject to talk about." Joey said quietly.  
"Yea… no…"  
"Oh chill out man, we're just having a little fun, no harm in that." Shawn sighed.  
"So, doesn't mean my life is free to talk about."  
"Well your not a whore so we can't pay you." Craig chimed in.  
I got up and opened the bunk-room door and eyed the group of men oddly, as they stared at Craig.  
"Oh wow… Craig is so…" Shawn trailed off.  
"Badass." Sid pointed out.  
"Indeed, Craig may be serial killer material, but the dude's hilarious."  
"Hell yea he is…"  
"Hey guys shut the fuck up!" Mick shouted. "We're at the airport, so everyone needs to pack their shit and get going as soon as possible."  
"Yes mum." Sid grinned.  
"Watch it Wilson, I know where you sleep."  
"And that's the most scariest thing I've ever known."  
Mick rolled his eyes contently before turning back around to Ron. I smiled to myself, and realized I was ready for the hell that was coming my way in Finland.


End file.
